


Memories

by trohmancurls



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Car Accidents, Flashbacks, M/M, No Dialogue, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmancurls/pseuds/trohmancurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is in the hospital in critical condition, Joe is not doing well. He continues to have flashbacks of the many great memories he and Andy has together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> It will flash back and forth between memories and real time.

Joe wasn’t allowed to be in Andy’s room anymore, he wasn’t looking too good. They kept telling him they would do the best they could. He told them to go straight to hell, he was the best thing for Andy. Joe told Patrick and Pete to just head home and he would call them if anything changed, he didn’t want them to see him like this. He made his way up to the stairs, the nurses and doctors walking passed all seemed to be a blur. Joe felt paralyzed, he didn’t feel anything anymore. He opened the door to the roof, the wind hitting him like nails, it was cold. He sat down against the wall and pulled out his box of cigarettes along with his black lighter. Taking a few flicks he lit it, he put it between his lips and stared into the city. He thought about how much Andy hated him smoking, so he stopped smoking. Instead he lit it and held it there. Joe’s eyes burnt from sadness but he didn’t cry, he couldn’t cry he had no tears left. The doctors didn’t have hope in Andy, each day Joe felt himself lose hope and that made him hate himself. He shut his eyes, and let the cigarette drop from his lips and onto the concrete. He fell asleep.

Andy waved to Joe to come get into the water, Joe ignored his boyfriend as he continued to read his magazine. He called again giving him the puppy dog face, Joe smiled but went back to the article. Andy got a devious smile on his face, he asked a little girl if he could borrow her bucket and she gladly gave it to him. Andy filled the bucket with the oceans water and crept up slowly to him, Joe not suspecting a thing turned the page, and just then Andy dumped the salt water onto Joe’s dry hair. Joe yelled at his boyfriend and then rolled onto his back and began to laugh as he Andy threw his head back in laughter. Joe stopped laughing and watched as Andy stood there, laughing, he looked so happy. Joe grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground, normally this wouldn’t have worked but since he wasn’t expecting it did. Andy crawled over to him with sand all over, once he got there he planted a kiss on Joe’s lips. Joe couldn’t help but smile causing Andy to kiss his teeth. He pulled away and told him that he loved him. The sky darkened and thunder softly rolled through out the sky.

Joe was awoken by the soft sounds of thunder, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was cold, he decided to go back inside. He got up and went back through the door he came through. Joe slowly climbed down the stairs and once he reached the fifth floor he entered. He walked to Andy’s room and looked inside to see that he was gone. Joe’s eyes got big and he ran towards the front desk, he pushed people out of his way and they all yelled after him. Joe kept yelling where is he, and the nurses tried to calm him down, he but his hands on the back of his head. The nurse told him he was pulled into an emergency surgery, they tried to contact Joe but couldn’t find him. Joe walked away, tears rolling down his cheeks, this was all his fault. If he hadn’t asked Andy to go out, if he never had to drive. 

Today was the day Joe was going to propose to Andy, he was sure this was the right time. He looked at the closed box and smiled, he slowly opened it revealing a ring. Joe was nervous Andy wouldn’t like it, nervous he wouldn’t agree to marry him. He heard Andy approaching so he quickly shoved the box into his pocket. Andy grabbed Joe’s waist and kissed the back of his neck, Joe turned around and kissed him on the lips. Joe took his hand and the two began to walk toward the garden, the garden was big and filled with many flowers. The birds chirped their love songs to them as they walked through the paths. Andy and Joe walked in silence for quite some time, hand in hand, both with soft smiles on their faces. Joe spotted the perfect spot, he led Andy over to a Cherry blossom tree. Joe discreetly pulled out the black box. He held Andy’s hand and got on one knee and looked up at him. He asked those words that Andy would never forget. 

Joe was sitting in the waiting room, expecting an update on his surgery. Joe couldn’t help but still blame himself for all of this. Three days ago Joe asked Andy to go out on a Saturday night to get him some ice cream. Joe had fallen asleep waiting for him to return, only to be awoken an hour later from a call from the sheriff telling him that Andy was hit by a drunk driver who fled the scene. He almost died that night three times. Joe hasn’t slept much since, he fell asleep when it happened so he’s afraid he will fall asleep and wake up to something worse. 

Andy asked Joe if they could go for a run, Joe hated going for runs but he decided he would this time. The two changed into more comfortable clothes. Joe loved the way Andy looked in athletic clothes, the way the hugged his body. Joe borrowed one of Andy’s Greenbay shirts and the two began their run around the block. They had only ran four houses down and Joe had already felt the cramp in his side and he stopped running, Andy smiled at his unfit boyfriend and walked over to him and kissed his sweaty cheek and gave him a hug. He told him they could just go home and think of another way to work out. 

He was gone. They told Joe they tried everything they could but Andy’s body just couldn’t handle the stress and wasn’t strong enough. Joe screamed at them that he was a vegan who did CrossFit, he didn’t understand how he wasn’t strong enough. Tears streaming down his face and walked to his car in the parking garage, he got in and drove. He was picking up speed now, he approached a stop sign and he closed his eyes shut and he blew through it and at the last second he opened his eyes and swerved out of the way of hitting another car and rolled his car. 

Joe heard the familiar soft voice telling him that he loved and missed him. It was Andy. He walked over to him, he was shirtless but untouched of cuts and bruises. He pulled Joe into a tight hug and he kissed his neck slowly. Joe looked into Andy’s beautiful eyes and told him he was sorry, he kissed him on the lips passionately. Andy’s hands explored Joe’s body as if he had never seen it before. The two slowly laid down and Joe crawled over him kissing Andy all over. Joe kept telling him he loved him, Andy closed his eyes and smiled. Andy looked up and told Joe they needed to go, Joe didn’t understand. Andy told him he died in that rollover, Joe swallowed and took Andy’s hand and told him he loved him.


End file.
